100 HikaKao Drabbles
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: Okay, so I got bored one day, and decided "what the heck", and I decided just to write pointless little HikaKao love stories! Read if you want! And yes, I suck at summaries. . ;;
1. The Love Story

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: The Love Story**

**(In Hikaru's POV!)**

Was it your hair? Your eyes? Your smile? That attracted me to you?

Was it the sweet smell of French vanilla body wash that you would smell like after getting out of the shower? Or perhaps it was the way you were always there for me when I needed someone the most.

I know that I've hurt you numerous amounts of times in the past, and I am sorry for that. I can't believe that I didn't notice that my being with Haruhi, hurt you so much. I was just too blinded. I never saw the pain or sorrow in your eyes, nor could I see past that cheery smile.

Whenever I'd go to hang out with Haruhi, you'd always insist that you would be fine alone. And I just didn't notice how much you wanted to say "No, please don't go!" I feel so stupid.

And as I am lost in this train of thought, I can't help but to watch you intensely. I'm surprised that you haven't turned around yet. I'm practically boring holes into your skin! As we sit here in class, pencils in hand. I am staring at you.

I only break my stare when the teacher calls out to me. "Kaoru, why are you staring off into space?" Ha! These people still can't tell us apart! Do you think that maybe that is the reason why I'm so attached to you? Was it the "Which one is Hikaru" game?

"Oh sorry. It wont happen again…" I heard myself apologizing. "Oh and by the way, I'm Hikaru, not Kaoru." The woman looked at me with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Hm, very well then. Just pay attention or your fail this class!" And with the wrinkled old woman turned back around and began to walk back towards the front of the class. How in the world she was permitted a job here I will never know.

I stared at the blackboard, words had been written, a lot of them. I supposed that we were supposed to be copying them down. However, when I looked down at my paper, the only thing I had written was my name. I quickly began to copy down the notes, but was interrupted by a paper being placed quickly on my desk. I looked over to see Haruhi passing me a note. I gave her a questioning look, and she simply mouthed 'from Kaoru'.

A smile instantly lit up my features. I quickly opened the letter, but made sure that the old wrinkled lady didn't see me.

_What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out much more than usual…_

_-Kaoru_

My golden eyes quickly scanned across the paper before grabbing my mechanical pencil and jotted a reply back.

_I'm fine. Just thinking about.. Things._

_-Hikaru_

I quickly passed the paper back to Haruhi to give back to Kaoru. I, with nothing better to do, began to slowly write down the notes as I waited for Kaoru's reply. I didn't have to worry too much about the notes, I could just study with Kaoru later…

_What kind of "things"?_

_-Kaoru_

I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell him that I was thinking about _him_? I opted _not_ to. Or at least, not right now…

_Oh nothing really. Look I'll tell you later…_

_-Hikaru_

I passed the note back to Haruhi, who gave it to Kaoru. He didn't reply, but that was fine. He knew that he'd find out later.

**-At Home-**

I was busy studying with Kaoru, or more like staring off into space while Kaoru stared at the paper. I took notice at how sloppy my twin's handwriting was.

"Wow, your hand writing's horrible!" I stated, before getting a smack on the arm from Kaoru.

"Hey! I was in a hurry!" Kaoru retorted. "Besides, you wouldn't have to try and decipher what I wrote if you just would have wrote your own notes!" He got me on that one.

"Well whatever, it's not my fault that I wasn't—"

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

I blinked, obviously confused. "Tell you what?"

"Those "things" that you were thinking about?" He prompted.

"Things? What things?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Hikaru, don't play dumb with me, you know—" I cut him off.

"I wonder if dinner's ready… You know that tonight's commoners' pizza night," I tried to change the subject.

"Hikaru, don't try to avoid the subject." Kaoru warned.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Maybe _this_ will ring a bell?" And before I knew it, Kaoru held a piece of paper to my face. Our previous conversation was written on it.

"You kept that thing?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, now tell me." Kaoru demanded.

"It's stupid, you wouldn't care." I said, trying to dodge that bullet.

Kaoru sighed, obviously becoming annoyed. "Hikaru, just tell me."

"Fine, I was thinking about—" I stopped myself.

"Thinking about…?" Kaoru Waved a hand as if to ask me to continue.

"IwasthinkingaboutyouandmyfeelingstowardsyoubutIknowyoudontfeelthesamewaysodontworryaboutit." I said in a rush. (I was thinking about you and my feeling towards you, but I know that you don't feel the same way so don't worry about it.)

"Come again?" Kaoru asking, a light smirk danced on his lips.

"Argh, dammit you heard what I said!" I growled.

"Afraid I didn't." kaoru teased.

"I said that I like you, dammit!!!" I yelled in frustration. My cheeks grew extremely red. "But you don't like me back, so that's fine…" I muttered.

"Hikaru I—" I cut him off.

"I know, I know, it's stupid right?" I gave a chocked laugh. "I'll just be leaving now…" I mumbled, going to get up, but Kaoru grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Hikaru listen I—" I cut him off again.

"Look, it's fine Kaoru, you don't feel the same way. I'm cool with that!" I said quickly, trying to hide my sorrow.

"No Hikaru I--!" I cut him off again, for the umpteenth time.

"It's cool Kaoru, we don't have to talk about it any more." I insisted.

"Argh, dammit Hikaru!" Kaoru growled in frustration. But before I had time to ask him what was wrong, I felt something velvety soft on my lips.

My golden eyes grew wide. Kaoru was… He was… Kissing me?! He pulled away before I even had time to react.

"So does this mean..?" I didn't even finish my sentence.

"Mm-hmm," Kaoru replied with a single nod.

"So y-you mean all of this time, you--?" I didn't finish my sentence again.

"Mm-hmm," Kaoru said again.

"But h-how--?" Kaoru cut me off.

"Oh c'mon Hikaru, we can talk about this later," He insisted.

"But—" I was shushed.

"_But_," Kaoru repeated. "I'm hungry, and want some of that pizza!" Kaoru stood up again and stared down at me for a minute.

"Now c'mon! I'll race ya!" Then, Kaoru darted out of the room.

"Wait! Kaoru! Get back here!!" I wailed getting up and chasing after him.

This was defiantly going to be one hell of a love story… Now where's my paper and pen?


	2. A Letter!

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 2: A Letter?!**

**(In 3****rd**** person POV!)**

**Summary: Tamaki, along with the help of the fellow host club members see how close Hikaru and Kaoru are. They know that it has to be more than just brothers… But little do they know…**

"Ugh, Tamaki-senpai," groaned Haruhi. "Are you sure this is such a good idea..?" She asked unsurely.

"I'm certain! My plan is full proof!" Tamaki gushed proudly.

"B-but they're _brothers!_" Haruhi said in a slightly disgusted manner.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with Haruhi!" Tamaki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But, senpai…" Whined Haruhi. "Are you sure that it's a good idea to meddle in on their lives?" Haruhi was skeptic about this whole plan.

"Oh c'mon Haruhi! It'll be fun!" Tamaki promised.

"Oh really?" Haruhi crossed her arms. "And just how is messing with other people's love lives fun?" She sighed giving the prince a doubtful look.

"Oh just quit asking questions and c'mon!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and running down the hallway towards both of the Hitachiin's lockers. Luckily, they were a few lockers apart.

Tamaki acted like a ninja on a secret spy mission as he crept closer and closer to the twins' lockers. Heck, he was even humming his own theme song. Haruhi sighed.

"Please stop doing that." She begged, becoming nauseous. Tamaki's singing was enough to make anyone want to hurl.

Tamaki pouted. "Aw you're no fun, Haruhi!" He mumbled, finally coming to a stop in front of the boys' lockers. The blonde then looked back at Haruhi. "Got the letters?" He asked.

Haruhi sighed and pulled them out of her pocket. "Here." She had a dull look on her face. "Now don't forget, the blue one is from Hikaru to kaoru and the orange one is from Kaoru to Hikaru." The brunette reminded him.

"Right, right." He mumbled stuffing them into the lockers.

"Okay we're good to go!" He announced proudly.

Haruhi sighed. "Good now let's go before they see us!" She and Tamaki then snuck off rather quickly and loudly for "spies".

**After Class –**

The twins said good-bye two their classmates and scurried on down to their lockers.

"Hey, Hikaru, I'll be right back," Kaoru said. "I need to wash up a bit…" The younger twin announced before darting off towards the restrooms.

Hikaru simply shrugged, and unlocked his locker only to see a white envelope with an orange heart sealing it together, fall out of his locker. He curiously picked up the letter and tore it open.

Inside was a neatly folded piece of paper. The redhead unfolded the paper and his golden eyes began to scan across the page.

_Hey Hikaru. I know you probably think that I'm stupid for writing this, but I just cant help myself any longer__._ I've like-liked you ever since we were little kids, and I cant help myself anymore! I must have you!

Sincerely,

Kaoru

Hikaru got the weirdest look on his face. He was at a loss for words, and he couldn't believe the cheesiness of the letter.

"But I thought we were…" Hikaru trailed. Off he shook his head, and walked off towards the doors. The limo was around the front waiting for him and kaoru.

**--**

Kaoru had finally returned from the bathroom, but noticed that Hikaru wasn't there. "Hikaru?" He called, but there was no answer. The younger twin became slightly worried, but decided that Hikaru was fine. He was probably just waiting outside in the limo for him anyway.

The younger twin shrugged and walked over to his locker. He unlocked it and a white envelope with a blue heart sealing it together spilled out. Kaoru quickly caught in between his index and middle finger. He opened the letter pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He unfolded it curiously and began to read what had been written.

Hey Kaoru, _I know you probably think that I'm stupid for writing this, but I just cant help myself any longer__._ I've like-liked you ever since we were little kids, and I cant help myself anymore! I must have you!

Sincerely,

Hikaru

(Yes Tamaki was so stupid that he simply switched the names around. Talk about lazy!)

Kaoru blinked a few times. He read over the corny letter and became confused. But they already…..

He shook the thought away, and closed his locker, before stuffing the letter into his pocket. He wondered if he should ask Hikaru about the letter, but then he'd get embarrassed so he decided against it.

Once Kaoru had left as well, a small titter could be heard. It was Tamaki,

"Haha! See Haruhi! They were so shocked that they were speechless!" Tamaki had gushed.

"Gah! Senpai would you let me go already?!" Haruhi complained. "I've got to get home and prepare dinner before my dad gets home!" She added with a pout.

Tamaki had been holding her in a death grip. One that she was so desperately trying to get out of.

"But Haruhiiii!!!" Tamaki whined.

"No buts," Haruhi said. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the brunette was gone.

**-At School The Next Day-**

"Hey boss, can we talk to you for a minute?" The twins called in unison.

Tamaki, thinking his plan worked, happily nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well~" The began. "We just wanted to know..." Kaoru started.

"Oh everyone gather 'round! Hikaru and Kaoru are going to announce something!" Tamaki gushed, no longer able to act all calm and collected. (Not that he was doing such a hot job to begin with).

Both twins smirked before continuing. "… How stupid do you think we are?" Hikaru finished.

Tamaki's smile dropped, and the others (besides Haruhi) looked confused.

"Yeah milord, we know it was you that wrote the letters!" Kaoru chimed in.

"I mean you didn't even think about making each letter different! You just switched the names around!" Hikaru stated, crossing his arms.

Haruhi sighed. "Told you they'd find out…" She grumbled to Tamaki.

Tamaki, unable to believe his ears, went into "emo-depressed" state and hovered over in a corner.

The twins laughed in unison. "Nice try boss, but you didn't need to do any of that stuff anyway!" They chimed.

"Wh-what?" Tamaki questioned, looking up at them.

"Yeah, we've already decided that we weren't right for each other~" They mused. (They are messing around with Tamaki's head)

"You… What?" Tamaki asked, coming out of his depressed state.

"Oh yeah, because ya know…" Kaoru started. The twins both inched over to Tamaki,

"… We _really_ like you~" Hikaru finished. Both twins smirked, leaning in towards Tamaki, who automatically started wigging out.

"Gah! You doppelgangers! Get away from me!" Tamaki backed up. "Mommy!" He cried out to Kyouya, who looked rather amused.

"Oh alright, you two. That's enough." He said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Twins threw their heads back and roared with laughter. "Haha! That's what you get boss! Haha!" They said between laughs. They leaned on each other for support, and looked over at Tamaki who had an indescribable look on his face.

"Next time don't interfere with ours love lives." Hikaru warned.

"Oh but I was only trying to help!" Whined Tamaki, pouting.

"Sure, sure. Well, we're leaving now." They stated simply. "See ya!"

They then exited the doors leaving everyone looking dumbfounded.

"Well, that was fun~" Chirped Kaoru. Hikaru chuckled and nodded. "Yup~"

"Well c'mon, we don't want to keep the driver waiting~" Hikaru said, and Kaoru nodded.

"Right," He nodded. The two twins walked side-by-side. They'd never tell anyone other than themselves, but they already knew that they loved each other. More than brothers even. And Tamaki just proved to be more of an idiot than he already was, by interfering.

Hikaru smiled over at kaoru, grabbing a hold of the younger twins hand, and Kaoru smiled back.

_**Okay, so you don't have to tell me that this story sucked. But I just couldn't help myself! I had the idea stuck in my head for the longest time! So anyways review please! Oh and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter! I'm open to anything! :)**_

_**-Amethyst**_


	3. Ice cream

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 3: Ice cream**

**(In 3****rd**** person POV!)**

"Hey Hikaru, you want some ice cream?" The innocent younger twin asked, glancing back at his brother whom was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework.

"Is it on you?" Hikaru smirked.

"B-baka, no, it's on a cone." Kaoru stuttered slightly, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh, that's too bad…" Hikaru returned to his homework while, Kaoru licked his ice cream. After a few moments, Kaoru cursed, annoyed. Hikaru looked up.

He saw that Kaoru had managed to spill Ice cream onto his chin and neck. Hikaru was suddenly craving the cookies 'N cream ice cream.

In a few swift and quick movements, Hikaru was no longer sitting at the table but standing behind Kaoru, arms wrapped around the younger twins torso.

"Gah, Hikaru! Get off me." Kaoru tried to wriggle out of his brother's grasp but it was no use.

"Hey, you offered," he retorted and ran a finger through the ice cream dripping down Kaoru's neck.

"B-baka! You said you didn't want any!" Kaoru growled.

"Hey, a guy can always change his mind~" Hikaru chuckled and proceeded to, _ehem_, get the ice cream off of his brother's chin and neck.

"H-Hikaru, you baka!" _'That's the last time I'll offer him anything!'_


	4. Marriage

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 4: Marriage**

**(In 3****rd**** person POV!)**

*Note: This is when the twins were younger

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna get married."

The older twin spit out his milk.

"N-nani?!" Hikaru blinked, trying to comprehend what his brother had said.

"I want to get married!" Kaoru said again, pouting.

"B-but why??"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because, I think it would be fun!"

"Well, who would you marry?"

Kaoru looked at his brother and blinked, giving him a look.

"You of course!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The color drained from Hikaru's face. "M-me?"

"Yes! Didn't I just say that?" Kaoru crossed his arms.

"We can't get married!"

"Why not?!"

"'Cause!"

"'Cause why?!"

"'Cause we're guys, and brothers, and we aren't even old enough!"

"You don't… Wanna… Marry me…?" Kaoru sniffled.

Hikaru let out an exasperated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-it's not that… It`s just--"

Kaoru had stopped listening when Hikaru had said, "I-it's not that". The younger twins features immediately lit up.

"So, you mean… We can get married?!" Kaoru squealed with delight.

"Uh…" Hikaru didn't even have time to reply before Kaoru was pulling him out of the kitchen and down the hall. After being pulled into their bedroom, Hikaru pouted and crossed his tiny arms.

"This better be good, Kaoru! I'm giving up my cookies 'n milk for you!" Hikaru warned.

Kaoru nodded vigorously. "Oh don't worry it will! I promise!" The twin smiled goofily. He must've been really happy, Hikaru guessed.

"Now… We'll both dress up in our suits!" Kaoru decided.

"Ugh, do we _have_ to?!" Hikaru whined, glancing down at his pajamas. He had been too lazy to change out of his pjs. It was a Saturday after all, and that meant that they didn't have school.

Kaoru stared down at his clothes. He wasn't wearing his pajamas like Hikaru was. Kaoru had changed into one of his many outfits. But still… If he remembered correctly, men always wore a suit when they got married.

"Yes, you have to wear one! It's the rules!" Kaoru insisted.

"Humph! Well, I'm not wearing one!!" Hikaru decided, sticking his nose up in the air, and keeping his arms crossed.

Kaoru whined. "Oh c'mon!! Please Hikaru??" He begged, clamping his hands together.

Hikaru sighed. "Oh fine, fine." He uncrossed his arms, and looked at his twin. "Where are the suits?" He asked.

Delighted, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand, and pulled him towards the closet. "In here I think!" He swung the closet doors open, and peeked inside.

After about ten minutes of searching, Kaoru had found what he was looking for. He pulled out both tuxes. He tossed one to Hikaru, and kept one for himself.

"Now go get changed, and I'll change too!" Kaoru said, before shoving Hikaru out the door. Hikaru grumbled reluctantly, but did as he was told.

Minutes later, Hikaru had reentered the room, only to find Kaoru having trouble with his bowtie. Hikaru sighed, and ambled over to help his brother.

"Here, let me see it…" Hikaru grabbed the bowtie, and tied it for his brother, It wasn't perfect, but that was okay. Hikaru's bowtie was crooked anyway, and he really didn't care.

"Well, let's get this over with already." He said with a sigh. Kaoru agreed with a nod. "Yeah,"

Kaoru thought for a moment. "I know the perfect place to get married at!" He announced. Hikaru quirked an eyebrow. "Where?" He asked.

"The garden! Let's go!" He said, grabbing Hikaru's arm, and pulling him along.

Minutes later, they were out in the middle of the garden facing each other.

"Well, now what?" Hikaru asked, blinking his golden eyes.

"Hm… Well, we kinda need someone to say the vows… And then we've gotta copy them…" Kaoru muttered.

"We don't have anyone to do that." Hikaru stated the obvious.

"I know that!" Kaoru hissed. "I guess we'll just haf'ta say the vows ourselves."

Hikaru muttered something incoherent under his breath, but nodded anyway. "Okay, fine then." He stared at his brother. "You want to start?"

Kaoru's cheeks grew pink in embarrassment, as he stared down at his feet. "Um... Well… Um…" He muttered.

"Spit it out already!" Hikaru hissed impatiently.

"Okay, okay fine!" Kaoru growled back. "I don't remember all of the lines… But um…" He thought for a moment.

"Hikaru, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You've gotta say it like you mean it!" Kaoru hissed under his breath.

"Okay, okay, fine… Yes." Hikaru paused for a few moments before speaking, simply coping Kaoru's words.

"Kaoru, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hikaru asked.

"I do!" Kaoru agreed eagerly.

They both blushed now, knowing what came next. They both tried to hide their chagrin, but were failing miserably.

"Okay… Well, um… I guess you may… Kiss the um… Br—Husband."

Kaoru quickly corrected himself.

Hikaru's cheeks only reddened more.

"Fine, fine…" He mumbled, before leaning forward quickly.

Kaoru did the same, causing them to bump heads, and hiss in pain.

"Hey! Watch it Kaoru!"

"Sorry!" Apologized the younger twin..

"Now… Let's try this again." Hikaru said quickly, before leaning forward once more. Kaoru did the same, but this time they didn't bump foreheads, Their lips actually met.

Both of their faces were cherry red, and the only thing that broke the silence, (and the connection of their lips) was the sounds of their mother's screeching.

"What the--?!" She said, unable to believe what she saw, The twins quickly jumped as far away from each other as possible, before taking off in a sprint.

"Hey! Come back here!" Their mother called chasing after them.

Oh boy were they in for it. The look on their mother's face was enough to make them never want to "get married" again.

"And you're wearing your good suits too!"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!!" They called while running.

Their mother was a scary person. And right now she was terrifying.

…And even though they would never admit it (if they ever lived to never admit it), they sort of _liked_ the kiss. It felt weird, and… Different… But sweet at the same time. But they'd just say that it was like cooties. And whenever it was mentioned, they'd just gag and act as if it was the worst thing ever.

A/N: Well, this sucked, yes I know, but I was bored, and then got inspired. So I hope that you like this chapter! Lemme know if you have any suggestions of what the next chapter should be! Oh and sorry for the very slow replied. My internet has been down for a few weeks now. I'm using my grandparents' computer right now so yeah… I'll update again when I get internet access again.


	5. The Haunted House

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 5: The Haunted House**

**(In 3rd person POV!)**

_**A/N: This idea was given to me by** RockerGirl0709!** So I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it sucks, but hey! At least I tried right? Lol. x3 Any who, read on!**_

--

Two little twin vampires stood, staring up in an awe at a big morbid looking haunted house. Their mother had excused herself for a moment to go chat on her cell phone with a very important client. She had told the boys to stay put and that she would rejoin them shortly. However, Hikaru seemed to have his own plans…

"A-ah, U-um…. Hikaru, I don't think that this is such a good idea…" Called a timid little Kaoru.

"Oh quit being such a baby!" Hikaru scowled, crossing his tiny arms.

"B-but mom said-"

"Oh c'mon! Going into one tiny little haunted house isn't gonna hurt anything!" Hikaru scoffed, cutting Kaoru off in mid-sentence.

"B-but-!"

"Aw, what's the matter Kaoru? Ya scared?" Hikaru taunted teasingly.

" N-no!!" The blood rushed to Kaoru's cheeks, and they turned pink in anger.

"Well then c'mon!!" Kaoru was about to protest, but wasn't able to, do to an eager Hikaru pulling him towards the cob-web covered house.

Despite his desperate attempts to tug out of his brother's grasp, Kaoru was having no luck. It wasn't long before the twins were both face-to-face with the eerie creepy house.

Kaoru shivered, while Hikaru gawked at the coolness of the haunted house. He had to admit, it was by far the most awesome one that he had seen all night!

"C'mon!" Hikaru said, tugging Kaoru along with him. They approached the woman sitting on the porch, and held out their decorative Halloween candy bags expectantly.

"Trick or treat!" They chimed together, while grinning cheekily. Or well, Hikaru was grinning from ear-to-ear while Kaoru on the other hand was nibbling on his bottom lip. He had never liked stuff like this, but was always forced to approach them because of his older twin.

The woman sitting on the porch smirked slyly. "Trick _or_ treat you say?" The two redheads grew confused, wondering why the woman hadn't given them their candy yet. "Um.. H-hai.." They both muttered in response.

A twinkle could be seen in the woman's eye. "Well then I guess you two can get a _trick_," She cackled, and the twins both jumped, becoming scared. They both began to back away, but something stopped them by grabbing both of their legs.

"Ahhhh!!!" They both screeched, trying to wriggle out of the figure's grasp. It was no use, and it wasn't long before a big bulky looking figure shoved them into the house.

Both twins stood frozen, unable to move. What had just happened? They both exchanged terrified glances.

"See?!" Screeched a very unhappy Kaoru. "I knew something like this would happen!" He huffed crossing his arms. "Oh but _nooo_! We just _had_ to pick the scariest and darkest house ever to trick-or-treat at!" He sent daggers in his brother's direction. "I knew we should've just listened to mom and—" Kaoru's rant was cut short by a very pissed Hikaru shooting off at the mouth right back at him.

"Just shut up would ya?!" He growled, returning his brother's glares. "How was I supposed to know that this was—Ah!" The older twin's reply was cut short after hearing a eerie creaking noise. It sounded like someone was stepping on some loose floor boards.

"Wh-what was that??" Kaoru squeaked out, gripping onto his brother's black cloak.

"I-I dunno!" Hikaru stuttered back, before hearing the creaking noise again, then some moaning. The hair on the back of their necks stood on end.

"L-let's get out of here Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, before darting off.

"Right behind you!" Hikaru said, chasing after his brother.

However, the creaking and moaning only seemed to grow closer and closer and it seemed that no matter which way the twins ran, they always ended up in a dead end!

After endless amounts of running, the twins came to a stop at another dead end. The creature was right up on them now, and they quickly spun around to see the hideous thing hovering above them. It let out another moan, and bared it's teeth; it's claws extended and sharp. It grew closer and closer to the boys until—

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Two identical mirror images bolted up in their shared bed. Their golden eyes looked around the entire room, before looking to each other wide-eyed. The only source of light in the room was the nearly full moon outside their window shining through. Blinking their eyes in realization, they both calmed their breathing, and their heart rate returned to normal.

In a matter of seconds their twin maids rushed up to the twins` room and swung the door open, resulting in another scream. The screaming stopped however, when the lights were flicked on. Blinking their eyes to adjust to the light, the twins saw that it was only their maids coming up to check on them.

"Sirs??" They asked in unison, in an alarmed voice. "Are you both alright?? Did something happen??" They approached the boys` bedside, and the two simply shook their heads.

"Oh it's nothing, we just had a bad dream is all!" They reassured the maids, and the women let out sighs of relief, before turning to the door once more, and wishing the boys a good night's rest, before cutting the lights out.

The room was dark once more, and the twins had laid back down in their bed, snuggling up with each other. "So I guess that it's true then, twins _do_ have a tendency to have the same dreams…" Kaoru mused quietly in a hushed tone. Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true…" He trailed off, locking eyes with his younger twin. "At least it was only a dream though, right?"

"Y-yeah," Kaoru nodded meekly.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"I know that tomorrow's Halloween,"

"Yeah?"

"But uh… We aren't gonna go up to any scary haunted houses are we??"

"Nuh-uh! Most defiantly not!"

"Good, I don't like haunted houses anyway…"

"Me either."

"Good night Hikaru,"

"Good night Kaoru,"

"Sweet dreams…" (*)

And with those last few words being said, the two young twins hugged each other tight, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

--

_**A/N: (*) – They said this in unison.**_

_**Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if you thought it sucked, but oh well… Review please! ^^ Bye!**_


	6. The Effects of Brotherly Love

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 6: The Effects of Brotherly Love**

**(In third person POV!)**

Both Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sat in class. Both were on opposite sides of their friend Haruhi Fujioka. If they weren't mistaken this class was about fine literature or something… And they were supposed to write a form of literature or something…

"Ehem…" The teacher called, gaining the students' attention. She was even able to gain the twins attention, which she had to admit, was quite a shock.

"Now, as you all know, this a fine literature class, and in this type of class, we write poems, and essays, and stories, et cetra…" She paused for a moment before continuing.

"For your assignment today, I want you all to write a little poem of sorts, about something that inspires you, something that you love, and/or are passionate about,"

This caught the twins' attention even more. They glanced over to each other, then quickly looked away when they caught the other staring.

"Do you all understand?" The gray haired woman asked expecting a positive answer in response.

"Mmhm," The students muttered in unison.

Pleased with the students' replies, the teacher, nimbly glided back to her desk and sat down before continuing with doing…. Err... "Teacher-y stuff".

After the teacher was finished with her announcement, the twins grabbed their notebooks, and opened them to a clean page, before grabbing a pencil as well.

Then they both, in perfect sync I might add, began scribbling something on the papers. Hikaru was the first to finish.

Kind

Arousing

Outstanding (in bed)

Really sweet

Unselfish

He looked to the paper in approval, and stole another quick glance at his younger twin, without Kaoru noticing. He wondered what Kaoru was writing… Which brings us onto Kaoru's paper.

The younger twin was busy at work trying to think of what to write about his older brother. He knew that he wanted to write something… Then it hit him! He quickly began scribbling down his idea.

Hot

Idiotic – but I love you anyway

Kinky

Annoyingly adorable

Really caring underneath it all

Unpredictable

When he was finally satisfied with his paper, he put his pencil down, and waited until the teacher chose to speak again.

When it was around time for class to end, the teacher walked around and picked up everyone's papers. However, when he got to the Hitachiins, she grabbed their papers and read over them. A weird twisted look shone on her face and she quickly sputtered out.

"M – Mr. Hitachiins… What is the m – meaning of this?!"

The twins glanced to each other and easily smirked. They rose from their desk, and leaned towards the teacher.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison. "You asked us to write about something that inspired us, we loved, and were passionate about~" They were amused by the look on the older woman's face.

"Th– this isn't what I meant!" She shrieked out.

The twins simply continued to smirk, and they looked over at each other, knowing every well what they would do next. They quickly caressed each other, their faces extremely close.

"Oh~ So you mean-" Hikaru started.

"-You don't like this sort of stuff~?" Kaoru finished.

They both stole a few quick glances at their teacher. After a few more moments of standing there, the woman's cheeks went completely pink, and she ended up fainting; her nose bleeding and all.

All of the female students quickly rushed over to get an up close look at the brotherly-love moment; completely ignoring the fact that their teacher was lying on the floor; probably going to die of blood loss…

Haruhi, who had witnessed this all, looked over to the twins and sighed. "Great…" She huffed, simply receiving a smug smirk in return from the Hitachiins. "You two just killed our teacher…" She added while staring down at the red-faced older woman whom had blood pouring from her nose.

Of course, Haruhi was just exaggerating about the woman being dead, but the brunette was sure that if the woman laid there for much longer, she would eventually die of blood loss.

"Ano… Isn't anyone going to help Higaragi-sensei?" Haruhi asked, but was simply brushed off. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she stood up from her desk, and walked over to the unconscious teacher.

She bent down and went to pick the woman up, and as she did, she noticed to two Hitachiins` papers. Quickly reading over them; she rolled her eyes. She grabbed the stack of papers, and placed them on a nearby desk, before grabbing Higaragi-sensei, and helping her to her feet, before placing one of the woman's arms around her shoulder, and then proceeding to limp out of the classroom and towards the nurse's office.

'_Hn… The effects of "brotherly-love"…'_ She thought bitterly, as she walked dragging the _still _unconscious teacher along with her.

**N/A: Well there you guys go! I'm sorry about not updating this story in so long! I certainly hope that you guys enjoyed this! It was supposed to be humorous, so I least hope that it got one **_**teeny-tiny little **_**giggle out of you! Oh! And for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of my 'What if…?' story with Bella and Jacob, it'll be written and put up soon! So until then, see ya! :D**


	7. Happy Valentines' Day

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 7: Happy Valentines' Day**

**(In First Person POV!)**

A very tired Kaoru entered the Hitachiin Mansion after a long day of the Host Club. Hikaru had been 'sick' earlier so he didn't come. Taking off his heavy coat, he hung it by the door, and set his bag down as well. He was sure that the maids would put it away for him anyway. He trudged through the kitchen, then the livingroom, and it wasn't long before he came to a stop at the beginning of the hallway.

He glanced down and saw that there were sweet candy hearts with saying on them. An eyebrow rose curiously, and he crouched down to get a better look at them. The first one said "Kiss Me", he picked it up and held it in his hand, then read the next one. "I Love you", then he read the next one. "Call Me". He continued to do this, until at last coming to a stop in front of the bedroom and he and Hikaru shared. He stuffed the candy hearts into his pocket, and reached forward grasping the doorknob in his hand. He opened the bedroom door.

He stepped into the bedroom and awed at the lusty scene before him. Everything was Valentines' Day-ish. Blinking repetitively, he looked around. Wasn't Hikaru supposed to be in here? Well he wasn't. So where was he then? Shortly after that question crossed his mind, he heard the door close and lock behind him. He quickly spun around to see his older twin standing there, a smirk on his face.

"H – Hikaru?" Kaoru managed to mutter out. Hikaru didn't say anything, he simply came closer to his younger twin.

"What are you doing?" The younger twin wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru asked seductively.

This only caused for Kaoru's cheeks to light up in a blush.

"But I thought you were sick! You didn't go to school!"

"I was pretending of course." He stepped even closer.

"But why?" Closer.

"Because, how else could I set this up and let it be a surprise to you?" Closer.

"Hikaru what are—" Kaoru was cut off by his brother's lips smashing into his own chastely.

Hikaru pulled away, leaving Kaoru speechless.

"Now's not the time for talking." He shushed, then proceeded to leave trails of kisses along Kaoru's jawbone and neck, lastly kissing his lips.

The next thing Kaoru knew, he was shoved onto the bed, Hikaru hovering above him.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Kaoru," The older twin didn't even give Kaoru the chance to respond. But Kaoru didn't mind. He simply sighed contently, and continued to carry on with the lusty made-out session.

Ah, don't you just _love_ Valentines' day?

**Yeah, it's a little late, but oh well! I wanted to do something cute for Valentines' Day so here you go! Be sure to Read and Reviews! You guys' reviews are what keep me going! So review, review, review!!**


	8. Sex?

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 8: Sex..?**

**(In 3****rd**** person POV!)**

"Hey, Mommy?"

Mrs. Hitachiin looked to her oldest twin and smiled.

"Yes dear?"

"What's sex?"

This question caught Mrs. Hitachiin WAY off guard. So off guard in fact, that she nearly spit out her coffee.

"Wh-what?" She asked weakly, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"He said, 'what's sex', Mommy," Kaoru repeated for his brother.

The older woman sighed, and did a 'face-palm'.

"Well dears… You see…" Oh how should she put this?

"…When two people love each other very much—"

"Hurry up Mommy!" Hikaru interjected, causing Mrs. Hitachiin's eyebrow to twitch.

"Hold on, I'm getting to it," She said as calmly as possible.

"Now, as I was saying," She cleared her throat. "…When two people love each other very much, they…."

How could she put this…?

"…They want to express this love so they… 'Have sex'." She grinned sheepishly, hoping that her two young twin boys would stop there with the questions.

"Ohhh…" They both muttered to themselves in unison.

"So does that mean that me and Kaoru can 'have sex' too then?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Wh-what?! N—"

Too late – they were already getting up from the table and darting out of the dinning room.

"HEY!!" She yelled after them. "BOTH OF YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" She yelled again, before taking off after her sons.

Little did she know that the boys would have plenty of this 'sex' in the future.

**N/A: Hahaha! I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lol. Anyways, please review, review, review!!! **


	9. Candy Necklace

**HikaKao Drabbles**

**Chapter 9: Candy Necklace**

**(In 3rd POV!)**

"What's that?" Hikaru inquired, pointing the thing around Kaoru's neck. The younger twin gave his twin a quizzical expression as he looked down at the thing around his neck. Had Hikaru never seen a candy necklace before or something?

"It's a candy necklace," Kaoru answered simply, gaining more of Hikaru's interest.

"Does it taste good?" The older twin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course it does! I wouldn't have bought it if I didn't like it!" Kaoru replied as if Hikaru had asked the dumbest question ever. "Do you want some?"

This brought a smirk to Hikaru's lips. "Yeah," He replied, and Kaoru went to grab the necklace and pull a piece of the candy off for his brother, but Hikaru stopped him. Kaoru gave Hikaru a questioning look and was about to ask what the twin was doing, but stopped due to feeling a warm hand on his waist and neck. Kaoru froze. Just what was Hikaru doing?!

Hikaru didn't even bother to say anything before leaning his head down and pressing his lips against Kaoru's neck, over the candy necklace. His lips parted and he sucked the candy gently into his mouth before biting a few pieces off. The left over string slid back out of his mouth and he left a soft kiss on the younger twin's neck. It was an incredible intimate act and Hikaru wanted it to be exactly that way. Once he was done he took a step back and gave his twin a smirkish-smile.

"Delicious," He said, licking his lips. Kaoru stared wide-eyed at his twin with a blood red blush. He was sure that he looked like an idiotic space cadet right now; especially with the faraway look in his eyes and the huge blush on his cheeks. This when reality finally sunk in, Kaoru frowned sheepishly at Hikaru.

"B-baka!! Don't do things like that!" The younger twin scolded, but this only caused for Hikaru to smirk even more.

"And why not?" He grinned wolfishly, and leaned back again to get another piece of candy from the necklace. But this time he didn't only stop with the necklace. . .

**N/A: Well there you go! Let me what you think! So review, review, review!!! (:**


End file.
